


The Correlation Between Money and Love

by corgs



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, half crack half fluff? i guess??, non explicit kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgs/pseuds/corgs
Summary: A scientific study of Wonshik’s sugar daddy tendencies.





	The Correlation Between Money and Love

**Author's Note:**

> I quickly wrote this entirely for laughs so don't take it too seriously.  
> Also, no explicit daddy kink/sex sorry

.zero

It wasn’t like Wonshik was their sugar daddy, per se, but there was no other way to label the spontaneously thoughtful, and pricey, gifts he would give them. It didn’t happen often, but sometimes an item they wanted would find its way to their bedside. They just couldn’t decipher what struck him into the gift-giving mood as it didn’t happen consistently, but they had a few off-days this week and were keen on figuring it out.

Sanghyuk helpfully informed them that they were going through the steps of a scientific process– make an observation, form a question, make a hypothesis, do an experiment, and analyze the data.

Therefore, this was all in the name of _science_.

 

.one

“Ah, oops,” Hakyeon mumbled under his breath as a sock and a t-shirt tumbled off the pile of laundry he was carrying in his arms across the living room.

Wonshik was sitting on the sofa in front of the TV looking down at his phone, yet he still complained, “Hyuuung, you’re blocking the TV.”

Hakyeon rolled his eyes, “Get off your lazy butt and help me pick up the laundry. Ugh, I really need a day at the spa; my body aches everywhere.”

Wonshik grumbled, but complied and tossed his phone to the side so he could do what Hakyeon asked. He walked around the coffee table and knelt down at Hakyeon’s feet to pick up the sock and t-shirt. Offhandedly, Wonshik asked, “Hyung, are you even wearing any pants under that?”

Hakyeon smiled playfully, propping his leg up onto the coffee table, causing the large t-shirt he was wearing to hike up, “No.”

It was difficult for Hakyeon to discern whether the noise came from a dying cat, an incredibly embarrassed Taekwoon, or Wonshik. Wonshik stared widely and openly at the lacy black panties that stretched across Hakyeon’s hips, the bored expression he was previously wearing gone.

“Wuh–Why are you wearing thu–that?” Wonshik squeaked, his mouth hanging uselessly.

Hakyeon shrugged, completely unfazed, “It’s comfortable– oh, drat.” He then purposely dropped another piece of laundry behind him. Hakyeon adjusted the laundry he was holding onto one arm and dropped his leg so he could turn around and retrieve the piece of clothing that just fell. He bent over, making sure the shirt rose up to his lower back.

“Oh my god,” Hakyeon heard Wonshik rumble breathlessly, undoubtedly reacting to the way the panties opened up to leave the curve of his ass uncovered.

Lace wrapped underneath his ass, further accentuating it, as well as a cute little red bow at the hem of the panties. Hakyeon fought the urge to burst into a fit of laughter as he straightened up and faced Wonshik. It was always fun to tease Wonshik and hey, Hakyeon liked to use his assets to his advantage.

He held out his hand to Wonshik’s face, which Wonshik stared at blankly before realizing Hakyeon wanted the laundry he picked up. Once all of the laundry was secured, Hakyeon lowered himself down to Wonshik’s burning hot ear, “I might still be wearing these in my room after I’m done. Maybe you could give me a full body massage?”

By the following afternoon, there was a voucher for a top scale spa on Hakyeon’s dresser.

 

.two

Taekwoon wasn’t going to be as underhanded nor as shamelessly provocative as Hakyeon. No, he had his own way of doing things.

“Hyung, are you tired?” Wonshik asked when, from behind, Taekwoon propped his chin on Wonshik’s left shoulder. They were on their way back from an ice cream run and Taekwoon hated Sanghyuk for making him buy two cartons of ice cream to lug back. At the moment, they were waiting for the elevator to descend down to the lobby.

Taekwoon tilted his head so that it bumped up against Wonshik’s and sighed, cheek flush against Wonshik’s. Taekwoon enjoyed these little one-on-one moments, given their hectic lifestyle. Even if it was only for a few seconds, it was wholesomely therapeutic.   

“I can carry your bag for you,” Wonshik proposed, but he was already reaching over to wrestle the plastic bag from his hand.

“No, it’s okay.”

Wonshik apparently wasn't taking no as an answer, “Your arms are like twigs, hyung. It won't kill me to carry an extra two kilos.”

“Not twigs,” Taekwoon mumbled, but he passed the plastic bag over to Wonshik. Wonshik hummed happily and transferred both bags to one hand so he could pat Taekwoon’s head with the other. Taekwoon wrapped his arms snugly around Wonshik’s waist in response, pressing a small kiss to the juncture of Wonshik’s neck and ear. The elevator was taking its sweet time so Taekwoon thought he’d indulge a bit.

“I want to get new earrings.”

Wonshik hummed thoughtfully, “You really like those long earrings now.”

“Yeah, they’re nice,” recently, Taekwoon had taken to this type of earring after he had gotten compliments about how it suited him, Wonshik included. Wonshik would play with it while they were sitting around, or when they were laying in a bed together. Taekwoon liked the feeling of it so he allowed Wonshik to fiddle with it.

Wonshik nodded, “I can tag along, if you want. It’s about time I freshen up my ring collection.”

Taekwoon sighed, taking the chance to breath in the faint scent of Wonshik’s cologne, “I don't think I’ll have the time to go until next month. I have rehearsal, remember?”

“Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about that.”

Taekwoon pinched Wonshik in the side, “We can go together after. You don't need to get so sad about it.”

Wonshik’s lips quirked up in a half pout and he adjusted his body weight to the other leg, “I’m not sad, I just like spending time with hyung.”

Taekwoon could feel his body warming up, and it wasn’t due to the weather. He wasn’t sure if it was due to the number of lyrics Wonshik has penned over the course of his career, or if Wonshik always had a way with words, but Wonshik had the ability to easily confess almost anything that came to mind.

Taekwoon pinched him again out of embarrassment. Wonshik yelped, wondering aloud what he had done.

 

.three

“Won. Shik. Kie.” Jaehwan accentuated each syllable with a finger heart, ending with a finger heart under each eye. For good measure, he wiggled his butt cutely. He wasn’t sure if Wonshik would have been able to see his butt through the security camera, but it didn’t hurt to do it. There was no such thing as aegyo overkill.

“Aaah, hyung, you’re so cute!” Wonshik voice came through the intercom as he buzzed Jaehwan into his studio. As soon as Jaehwan opened the door, Butt came running, his nails clacking on the hardwood floor. Jaehwan knelt down once he closed the door and took off his shoes so he could go pet the little puppy.

The pup’s owner wasn’t too far behind, “Jaehwanie-hyung, I didn’t know you were stopping by.”

Jaehwan picked Butt up into his arms and stood up, giving Wonshik a quick hello kiss, “I was in the area looking for headphones and thought I’d see what my handsome dongsaeng was up to.”

“Oh, maybe I can help! What kind of headphones are you looking for?” Wonshik seemed to shine through his outward appearance (it looked like he hadn’t been outside for a few days).

Jaehwan played with Butt’s paws, raising them up and waving them at Wonshik. Butt didn’t seem to mind as he didn’t growl at Jaehwan, “Noise-cancelling, good bass and quality, and bluetooth.”

“Hm, hold on, let me go grab my laptop,” Wonshik pointed toward his main studio area before he retreated. Jaehwan sat on the leather sofa and continued to play with Butt a bit more until Butt decided he was tired. Butt curled up on Jaehwan’s lap, eyes drowsy.

At that point, Wonshik came back and sat down next to Jaehwan, bumping shoulders and thighs, “Okay, I have a catalog of some really good headphones here.”

Wonshik scrolled through the page and Jaehwan had to grab Wonshik’s finger to stop him from scrolling so he could see the price tag, “Yah, I’m not made of money. I can’t spend five hundred thousand won on headphones. Musical paychecks aren’t on the same level as copyright fee paychecks. Are there any good ones under one hundred thousand?”

“Yeah, there are, but you can tell the difference between five hundred and one hundred,” regardless of his disapproval, Wonshik scrolled back up to change the price range.

“You know, nevermind about that,” Jaehwan quickly said, faking sad eyes as he forced a subject change. “You don’t need to worry about that. Do you want to see my puppy aegyo that I just made up?”

“Haha, what?” Wonshik laughed, taken aback by the prospect of puppy aegyo.

Jaehwan brought his hands up, curling them in a way that was reminiscent of paws, and in his best aegyo voice, “Ruff ruff! I ruff you!” He then stuck his tongue out and breathed like a dog, much to Wonshik’s joy.     

 

.four

Hongbin noted the new earrings Taekwoon was wearing and the headphones Jaehwan was nonstop fawning over. Knowing Wonshik, there were probably real diamonds in those dangling earrings and those headphones were probably worth more than Hongbin’s ever made during his teenage years working part-time. And then there was Hakyeon, who had definitely come back from a _very_ nice trip to the spa (not that he didn’t deserve it).

Sure he could be like the hyungs and take full advantage of Wonshik with the justification of science behind him, but Hongbin wasn’t a materialistic person. He doesn’t let Wonshik buy him any Park Hyoshin goods because Hongbin liked to use his own money when it came to supporting his role model and he didn’t wear jewelry often. He already had a good gaming keyboard and a headphone set for whenever he played MMOs, as well as one of those foot massage rollers.

Currently, Wonshik was hanging out on his bed with his laptop while Hongbin was playing Overwatch. This was how most of their off days went when Wonshik was in the dorm– they’d just chill in Hongbin’s room, co-existing in the same space without trouble unless one of them wanted buffalo wings and beer but the other wanted pork belly and soju for dinner.

“Yo, Wonshik, can you go grab my wallet. I think it’s in the dark blue jacket with the white stripes,” Hongbin wanted to buy forty thousand won’s worth of loot boxes on Overwatch, but somehow his payment settings were cleared. He was too lazy to go into the living room and find his wallet in one of his many jackets.

“Why don’t you get it?” Wonshik shot back.

Hongbin swiveled his chair around so he could face Wonshik, “Weren’t you the one who said I was your soulmate in that interview?”

“W–Well, yeah, I guess,” Wonshik stumbled over his words, not expecting Hongbin to bring that up so suddenly. “What does that have to do with me getting up? I’m really comfortable right now.”

“Wonshik-aaaaahhh,” Hongbin groaned, “pleaseeeee? I’ll even show you my dimples.”

Relenting looked to be the last thing on Wonshik’s mind, “I see your dimples everyday. Look, I have my wallet on me.” Wonshik then reached into his back pocket so he could dig out his leather wallet. He tossed it overhead to Hongbin, who caught it with one hand. Hongbin opened the wallet and was met with a few hundred thousand won and a colorful variety of cards.

“Did you know you’re the bad example of the do’s and don’t’s of carrying around cash? I never carry around more than forty thousand.”

Wonshik quickly defended himself, “Hey! You never know when you see something you like but don’t want your bank or credit card company to judge you!”

Hongbin blinked blankly at Wonshik, “Uh, I’m going to forget you said that and move on to the fact that I’m not going to use your card just because you’re too lazy to get up.”

“Look, just use the blue card and don’t worry about paying me back,” Wonshik waved his hand at Hongbin dismissively, both knowing he could afford something as immaterial as forty thousand won for Hongbin’s game. “If you only have forty thousand in cash, you can take a hundred thousand won bill for yourself.”

 

.five

“Wonshiiiiik-hyuuung,” Sanghyuk called out to Wonshik, who was seated at the dining table, placing his hands on Wonshik’s back and kneading his hands down a bit. He then popped his head over Wonshik’s shoulder, pointing at the bowl of ice cream and then his open mouth.

Wonshik looked between Sanghyuk’s open mouth and the bowl of salted caramel and vanilla ice cream he was working through.

“Mm,” Sanghyuk hummed around the metal spoon Wonshik stuffed in his mouth, running his tongue all over it to make sure he got every last drop of ice cream. He retracted himself and brought his hands up to both sides of Wonshik’s neck.

“Is something wrong, Hyukkie?” Wonshik asked as he took a spoonful of ice cream for himself, raising his brow at Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk huffed as he properly worked his hands across Wonshik’s shoulders and back, intent on giving his hardworking hyung a good massage.  

“Hakyeon-hyung keeps on bugging me about being a cute maknae,” Sanghyuk sighed. “I keep telling him age has nothing to do with being cute.”

Wonshik waved his spoon in the air as if he was lecturing with it, “I think you’re fine the way you are. Besides, Jaehwan-hyung makes up for the whole group when it comes to aegyo. Just, I don’t know, fling Hakyeon around a bit if he brings it up again.”

“He might threaten my figurine collection again. Speaking of which, I need to find some time to buy the Miyagi figurine. I have the rest of the Slam Dunk characters except him.” Sanghyuk sighed again. Life was full of struggles.

Wonshik nodded as he listened, “Why don’t you buy it the next time we’re in Japan?”

“Good point but what if we don’t have time? Akihabra is a thirty minute subway ride from Tokyo. What if I forget? What if none of the stores have it? What if I don’t bring enough money?” Sanghyuk listed off, each sentence increasing in panic.

Wonshik doesn’t say anything immediately in response. He finished the last bits of his ice cream before he ended up leaning back into Sanghyuk’s hands, abandoning the spoon in the empty bowl, “I’m sure things will work out.”

“I hope it does, thanks hyung,” Sanghyuk then took a contemplative pause. “Do you want me to give you a proper massage? You have so many knots and I can’t get all of them like this. It’s going to bother me the whole night so I’m not going to take no as an answer”

He offered Wonshik his best smile when the other looked up at him suspiciously. It wasn’t often Sanghyuk was adamant about such things with pure intentions, “What’s that look for? I’m just trying to be a good dongsaeng. Look, I’ll even wash your dishes for you.”

Wonshik’s brows scrunched together, but he gave in, “I guess there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Exactly,” Sanghyuk smiled cheekily. “I know you gave Hakyeon-hyung an... orgasmic massage the other night.”

Wonshik sputtered wildly, clawing for audible words and not embarrassed dying sounds.

Two days later, Sanghyuk found the Miyagi figurine he had talked about with Wonshik next to the other Slam Dunk figurines on his bookshelf. There was also a Japanese textbook on his bed, as well as a light novel of an anime series he liked. Well.

 

.six / side a

“As the lead scientist of this experiment, I’m afraid I will have to declare that this experiment was inconclusive in regards to proving the validity of our hypothesis,” Sanghyuk said solemnly at the head of the table, hands folded on the surface.

“Who made you lead scientist?” Hongbin frowned from the seat adjacent to Sanghyuk’s on his left.

“I took a science class like three years ago. When was the last time you guys took a science class? Like, a decade ago?” Sanghyuk retorted matter-of-factly.

Hakyeon sunk in his seat with a pained expression, “Oh god, I’m so old. I graduated from high school a decade ago.”

Sanghyuk ignored Hakyeon and moved on to summarize the data they collected, “We had the sexy, clingy, and cutesy approach. Hongbin-hyung had the ‘everyday life’ approach, which I’m willing to accept, and I had the perfect dongsaeng approach. I’m not sure what Wonshik-hyung saw in Jaehwan-hyung’s terrible dog pun, but he wouldn’t stop talking about it.”

“Yah!” Jaehwan shrieked from next to Hongbin. “Ruff! I don’t ruff you! Grr!”

Hongbin cringed into himself, gravitating away from Jaehwan, “Guh, hyung, _really_?”

“You can do better, Jaehwan-ah,” Taekwoon added, sitting on Sanghyuk’s right. .

“Anyways,” Sanghyuk forced the conversation back on track, “either acting in these five ways is what triggers Wonshik or maybe just existing is enough for him to throw money at us. Regardless, we’re at an impasse.”

“Aww, Hyukkie, you sound so smart and grown up,” Hakyeon gushed, invading Taekwoon’s personal space from the left as he leaned over the table.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“You know, this wasn’t _really_ a total failure,” Hongbin commented absentmindedly. “I did get laid.”

“Oh, I did too!”

“Same. And, we all know Hakyeon-hyung and Taekwoon-hyung got some.”

“Yah! Han Sanghyuk!” “We aren’t as loud as Jaehwan.”  

 

.six / side b

Wonshik wasn’t the type to spend every paycheck within twenty four hours of receiving them. He was usually the first to shy away from the dinner bill and liked to keep the majority of his wealth in savings accounts. But, he was a firm believer in quality so if he needed to buy something, he would spend the extra won if quality was a major factor in performance. No expense was spared. This methodology applied to many things in Wonshik’s life and career, including his members.

He liked to see the way his members would react to the things he got them. Hakyeon would go tender and would give Wonshik one-armed hugs that were unlike his usual annoyance-provoking ones. Hakyeon would press him close, his fingers squeezing meaningfully on Wonshik’s waist as he gave Wonshik his wholehearted thankfulness.

On the other hand, Taekwoon would smile widely as he set his eyes on the gift for the first time. It was enough for Wonshik to see Taekwoon’s face morph from his plain resting face to that of a little kid on Christmas morning. With both Hakyeon and Taekwoon, if it was a practical gift, they would make sure to utilize whenever possible. If it wasn’t, they would display it proudly in their rooms.

Jaehwan’s eyes would crinkle up as he smacked kisses all over Wonshik’s face and neck as he gushed about his favorite dongsaeng. And, if there was an opportunity, Jaehwan would cuddle with Wonshik, making sure to convey that he loved Wonshik for who he was. Hongbin would shake his head at Wonshik, telling him not to waste money on him. However, if Wonshik looked away for even a second, he would miss the small smile that Hongbin was trying to hide.

Hongbin never told him to return anything he received. Sanghyuk was like a fourteen year old who was trying their damn hardest to be prideful– they would be a jumbled mess trying to hide their joy in an effort to look cool. It doesn’t take long for Sanghyuk to give up the act and give Wonshik a crushing, giddy hug.

Essentially, Wonshik just liked to spoil his members and there was no discernible pattern to it. He usually went out of his way whenever he felt like the others were working hard. Wonshik knew he didn’t need to do it to validate their love, but he never got tired of witnessing the surprise and happiness that overcame them.

The sex was also a plus...not that it was an exclusive deal or anything.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, I couldn't stand/read anything related to this kink aha ha a ha. I call this character development.
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/zeroo_cb)  
> 


End file.
